


Hometown

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: Risa at Nagasaki
Relationships: Nagahama Neru/Watanabe Risa, RisaNeru
Kudos: 12





	Hometown

“C’mon Risa! Just a little bit more.” Neru cheered her on as the other girl was fishing. Neru invited her girl to her hometown. She wanted her parents to get to know her as they have been dating for a longtime now.

“These fishes don’t wanna be eaten.” annoyed Risa who had been fishing for almost 30 minutes now. She had caught three but Neru challenged her to get at least five.

She stared seriously at the water until she felt a pull on her rod. “I feel something!” She shouted as Neru excitedly went towards her.

It was a one-on-one battle between her and the fish. The fish’s pull was strong but Risa won’t give up just yet. At last she got the fish which was still waddling as its body got out of the water.

“One more fish and we’ll be cooking it.” She happily chimed as she dropped the fish inside the bucket.

“Watching you catch fish is so fun!” Neru clapped her hands. “Try to reel a big one this time!”

“I’ll try but this is just luck.” Risa laughed.

About 15 minutes had passed and still there was no fish pulling her bait. “Why aren’t there any dumb fishes getting my hook?” It was starting to annoy her yet again. “Can they just- WOAH”

The pull against her rod was much stronger than any of the fishes she has got. The force was making her sweat,  _ I bet this is luck _ she thought.

“GO RISA!” Neru cheered beside her.

Risa was turning red due to tiredness of tugging the rod.

Moments later, the fish finally gave up pulling, making Risa surprised when she lifted her rod in the air, the fish actually slammed hard into her face, making her fall backwards.

“Risa!” Neru was shocked as she saw the incident.

Risa took the fish from her face and wiped the sliminess it left on her cheeks. It was at least 2 feet long with a large tail fin. “I got it,” she happily showed to Neru. Neru wasn’t paying attention to her but she patted a tissue on Risa’s nose.

“Your nose, it’s bleeding.” Neru with concerned eyes stared at Risa.

Risa took the tissue and thanked Neru. They both stood up and laughed when they realized how big the fish was.

“Let’s go home and let my parent’s cook it for us. We’ll also fix your bloody nose.” Neru joked.

The pair walked hand in hand as Neru carried the bucket.

“We’re home~” as Neru entered their house.

“Welcome ba- what happened to Risa’s nose?” Neru’s mom asked.

“A fish flew directly at my face, ma’am” Risa explained while she was still holding her nose.

“I’ll take that. You both go and rest. We’ll call you when food’s done.” Neru’s dad said as he took the bucket.

“We’ll be upstairs.” Neru called and the pair climbed to their attic wherein it was Neru’s room.

As they reached the room, there was surprisingly a bathroom inside. Risa quickly washed her nose as there was almost no more blood dripping.

“Better watch out for flying fishes next time.” Neru said while leaning on the bathroom door.

“Would you still like me if I had a beat up nose?” Risa joked around.

“Why wouldn’t I?” her girl laughed as she handed out another tissue for her to wipe the remaining stains.

They went out of the bathroom and sat on the sofa near the bed. Neru clinged to Risa’s body while she used her arm to wrap her around. They both sat there in a comforting silence until they both fell asleep.

They were awakened when Neru’s mom knocked on their door to signal dinner.

\------

As the two sat on the dinner table, Risa can’t help but be amazed with the dishes laid in front of them. Earlier they were just fresh fishes caught by her but now they were turned to food.

“Your catch looks good.” Neru commended her.

“So Risa caught all of these? Not bad.” Neru’s father laughed.

“This is amazing.” Risa, whose eyes were sparkling upon seeing their food.

“Well then,” Neru’s mom joined her hands together in which all followed.

“Itadakimasu.” all said in unison.

The dinner went by happily as jokes were exchanged and past embarrassing moments of Neru were recalled by her parents. It was a happy family that accepted Risa easily.

\------

The pair hand changed into their pajamas and ready for bed. As they both laid on the bed, in the dark, Neru whispered to Risa.

“Thank you.”

“What for?” she asked curiously.

“For joining me here. I really thought you wouldn’t come with me since it’s an island.” Neru looked into her eyes.

Risa hugged Neru tightly and kissed her forehead. “If it means by making you happy why wouldn’t I? Plus, I got to know you more and how you grew up.”

A smile was plastered on Neru’s as she heard those from Risa. She can’t help but reach her neck and kiss Risa. As she pulled away, Risa stared right into her eyes. She held Neru’s cheek and kissed her back. This time, it was steamy as the two exchanged kisses to each other. It was when Neru climbed on top of Risa and undoed her own buttons.

Risa who was blushing suddenly said “What if your parents wake up?”

“They won’t.” Neru said as she kissed Risa’s neck, earning a deep sigh from her.

“I won’t go easy on you if you keep doing this.” Risa whispered.

Neru went closer to her ear and nibbed on it. “Then don't,” she challenged.

\----------

The two hopped on the boat as it was about to leave the coast.

“Come back again soon!” Neru’s parents shouted as they waved at them.

“Thank you!” Risa called which earned a chuckle from Neru.

“You’ve grown fond of them.” Neru said.

“They’re your family.” Risa smiled as she took Neru by the waist.

“You’re part of the family.” Neru said then she touched Risa’s cheek and kissed her.


End file.
